civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Admiral (Civ6)
Combat Strength and +1 Movement to military naval units of the same or following era within 2 s. |civpedia notes = Boosts combat strength and mobility of nearby naval units. Can "Retire" to expend it once no longer useful.}} The Great Admiral is a type of Great Person in Civilization VI dedicated to naval exploration, trade, and warfare. Like all civilian units, Great Admirals cannot directly engage with enemy units, but they do provide +5 Combat Strength and +1 Movement to naval units within 2 tiles (provided they belong to the Great Admiral's owner and either the Admiral's era or the following one). Each Great Admiral also has a unique ability which may be activated at least once, granting its owner a potentially game-changing bonus. The ability is usually activated either in a tile containing a sea combat unit, or on any open Coast or Ocean tile. Unlike other Great People, Great Admirals cannot move on land tiles. As a result, Great Admirals can only be claimed if a player has a coastal city, or a city with a completed Harbor district. Like other Naval units, Great Admirals may move on City Center tiles, provided the City Center is directly adjacent to a Lake or Coast. By moving a Great Admiral to a City Center, it is possible to transfer that Admiral to any Harbor or coastal City Center owned by the player. (Note that Admirals cannot use the transfer ability from a Harbor district – transporting an Admiral from a City Center to a Harbor works only in one direction.) Earning Great Admirals Great Admirals may be claimed by any player who has earned enough Great Admiral points. Harbor districts generate +1 Great Admiral point per turn, and provide an additional point for each building completed in that district. (For example, a Harbor with a Lighthouse, Shipyard, and Seaport would generate +4 Great Admiral points per turn.) Further points may also be earned by completing the Harbor Shipping project in a city with a Harbor. Players who do not have enough points may patronize an Admiral by paying the difference using or . The Colossus and the Great Lighthouse wonders also provide +1 Great Admiral point per turn. Players can also increase their Great Admiral point yields by using the Navigation policy card, which generates +2 Great Admiral points per turn. The Stockholm Suzerain bonus increases the number of Great Admiral points generated from each Harbor district by +1. (Note that in Rise and Fall, this bonus is only active if the Harbor has a completed Lighthouse building.) In ''Gathering Storm, ''Stockholm City-state is replaced by Bologna. Great Admirals Strategy Great Admirals function a lot like Great Generals, providing naval units with Combat Strength and Movement bonuses that allow them to do more damage and traverse the world's waterways faster...and much like those of a Great General, these bonuses cease to function for naval units two eras more advanced than the Admiral. However, Great Admirals can and should be retired when they become obsolete, as doing so will provide you with other valuable benefits. Civilopedia entry